Darkest Dawn
by Qayin
Summary: Death; All around you everyday humans and you don't even know their names, but you've heard of Hades right? Hel? Or Grimm? Well they're out there, dealing with ordinary problems, love amongst others, until they have to go and collect your soul that is.


Everything you believe is a lie.

Before I even start, accept the fact.

There is no all-seeing greater force out in this world who has created you and loves your entire being.

You're made because it's evolution.

The way the world has evolved to become.

Accept that.

But even that there is no God, life may end but you will continue to exist.

Also evolution. You just don't know about that part but frankly; I know better then you; accept that as well.

Now you're human, and the possibility that you'll meet anyone who isn't before you take your last breath is small. Extremely small.

People like me don't hang around on the lower planes of existence except specific places that we find intriguing.

So, if you wish to meet me keep in mind; I probably doesn't want to see you unless you tip me big time!

Anyhow, the best way of finding me is to go to a crappy club called StarShine – I know, original but I like it.

I work there.

Not because I have to, but because I want to.

But if you don't tip well or tries to grab my arse you will die.

The third thing to accept; you don't touch me without my approval because if you do, you better be prepared to fight or die.

Now you're wondering who the hell am I, ordering you around and all.

The answer is simple.

I am one of those who always have right and I always walk away victorious no matter what.

I am Death.

One of many actually. Most Deaths will you never have heard of while others will be familiar.

However I would be disappointed if you'd never heard of me.

The name is Thanatos. Also known as Hades. Yes. That Hades. The one with a brother called Zeus.

That's just bull, but historically I would be that one.

So you know of me. Good. Otherwise I would have killed you! – Heh, a joke I swear! I don't kill people without reason... much...

Anyhow, what you need to know is that when you do what I do – being death and all – you must have a hobby.

Something that takes your mind off all pain and suffering. Something that completely occupies your thoughts and makes you forget even for a little while all the cruelty you witness everyday.

If you don't you'll go mad... or you probably will even if you do, but you'll survive longer, of this I reassure you.

My hobby then?

I work at StarShine and if you can't hear it by the name it's a strip club. Yes, my hobby is being a stripper. Why, you got a problem with that? – No, I didn't think so!

But all right, even how much I love talking bout my own lovely self this isn't a one mans show... can't seem why but like every other readable story it's about a boy.

A very beautiful boy... – you didn't hear that! Okay?! Yes good... moving on...

The boy...

Aidan Grimm had never been as everyone else.

It wasn't only because of the fact that everyone around him kept dying, not at all… or wait… err… well that pretty much were the reason. His mother died in childbirth the moment he drew his first breath and his father in a car crash just months after that.

He was then sent to his grandparents and besides occasional deaths of smaller animals death seemed to have moved away from the boy. Till the day when his grandpa got drunk and burned down the farm they lived at with himself and his wife in it at the time while Aidan was at school.

So, there he was with no other living relatives and quickly he got placed in foster care. He was moved from the country to the big city New York and well there he witnessed things that no kids should have to see.

The whole thing started actually when he was flown to the new town with the airplane getting a malfunction and crashing, only he and two others surviving.

Once at the new home, a little chocked of course but other then that without a scratch he quickly was learned the new rules in the household; Do as you're told or get a punch in the face.

Growing up he got involved in one fight after another and he got himself a pretty bad reputation out on the streets.

At home things were not better, getting beaten up every day for small things that were not even done by him but made by his "father" who were too drunk to remember that and of course blamed Aidan. But death had stayed away for quite some time when it happened.

Once again his father was drunk and on the warpath. Now Aidan didn't fear his father anymore because it only made the beating worse mentally so Aidan just waited patiently to get his ass kicked. Unfortunately he got even more.

Yes, he was beaten down and then raped by his "father". Then he was left lying on the cold floor naked and exposed, covered in his own blood and his own tears. When he had gathered the strength to get himself up he got some clothes and left the apartment slowly, tears still falling.

The next day on a small starbucks he sat as a sad figure with only enough money to get himself one cup of coffee, his eyeliner out-smudged around his eyes and his hair falling down his rather beautiful face, when the news on the TV caught his attention.

It was about a horrible murder made by a druggie who had tried to steal some money from an apartment. The owner had been violently murdered by the man filled with drugs and the veteran-cop who had been doing this job for 25 years felt repulsed by it all for its cruelty. It was also so that the victim was Aidan's "father", the man that had raped him just the other day.

Without shame Aidan could say that he was glad for his "father's" death and as he was lying in the dark alley – where else would he go? – that was the only thing that kept him alive.

Then I walked by on my way to my "off-time-work" and the moment I got close to him I felt his ache and loathing. And I also felt that special thing that I couldn't recall me feeling for many years.

I stopped dead – oh, hilarious... – right in front of him and stared. He stared back and honestly who can blame him, me being who I am and all.

"What?!" He screamed after a while of me observing him and trying to determine if I actually had felt what I felt. His anger exploded at me and then I was sure. Not that I really had any doubts… I'm usually right about everything. I smirked.

"Don't have a place to crash?" I asked with my usual almost teasing voice.

"Piss off you perve!" He yelled and I snickered.

"Ouch!" I grinned at him. "Ain't we charming?" He threw death glares at me – oh I'm really on fire today! – and made a face.

"Back off you fag!" He screeched and I sniggered.

"Relax boy! I'm not trying to offer you a bed for a fuck!" He stared, slightly off course by my straightness. I've never been one to walk in circles. We stared at each other for a while before he seemed to give in.

"What ya want?" He asked cranky and I snickered again.

"What's your name?" I wondered and he eyed me over in order to determine if I was trustworthy such information.

"Aidan... Aidan Grimm." He finally said and my smirk grew wider.

"How very appropriate!" I said and took a few steps closer to him and bended down so our faces were mere inches away from one another. "So, Aidan Grimm... have you ever met death?" Suddenly his face grew paler and I continued smirking. Maybe he had many times, or maybe I was starting to intimidate him... I seem to do that to most people... but I didn't care. Human-emotions never were my thing really... they're more of Hel's area.

"W-what?" He stuttered and I raised an eyebrow against him. He gulped and I smiled and blew some air on his face.

"So sad..." I said. "So much sorrow..." I shook my head. "Tell me; were you raped?" I wondered and his face went dark.

"Fuck you!" He screamed. I didn't move or even flinch. I've never been afraid of humans, never had such weak heart to care much for them either. I only nodded.

"So, how did he die?" I asked and the boy's eyes shook up.

"W-what?" He asked again.

"Terribly I imagine." I said and he nodded.

"H-how did you..." I smirked.

"Aidan. I'm going to offer you the best chance in the world." I said and he stared at me. "If you accept it I must warn you; it's not for the faint of heart. Many have believed in their capacity to handle the task at hand but it has proven too great for most and has slowly driven them mad." I continued and Aidan stared at me as I was crazy... I don't blame him... I probably am...

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I stood up, sighing.

"I'm talking about you being offered the world." I said. He stared. I flashed what I knew was a gorgeous smile and then started to look around. "The way I see it; you have two choices. You can either stay here in this oh so lovely place..." Note my amazing sarcasm. "... or you can come with me and check it out. There you can get all the answers you seek and if you don't like it in the end you will only have to turn it down and go back to..." I made a gesture with my slender hands. "... this! It's up to you."

And that's how Aidan Grimm and I first met. He followed me and he was a little chocked when we came to my other work; The Strip club where I spend most of my free time... not like that, perverts! I mean I work there as a stripper... err, excuse me; I handle death everyday, hell I AM death so I am allowed to have a hobby aren't I?

He's actually managing the job pretty good and his gift is amazing. Almost immediately he climbed up to the higher planes of our society and he is almost as talented as me and Hel and that's saying something.

He has also under the short years we've been co-workers become a very close friend of mine. And that's saying even more about his powers.

Most newbie's starts to fear me once they learn who I am and what I can do but he didn't. He's tough. Intelligent. Humoristic. Absolutely adorable in black hoddies... err... you better forget that or you won't live shortly after this moment...

But most importantly; he's after revenge for me being what he claims to be a twat and that I apparently were mean to him when we first met... I wasn't mean! I was in fact very nice, weren't I, offering him the opportunity of a lifetime or deathtime's more like it... and besides...

"Uh hello! Hades!" Aidan snapped his fingers at me. "God you must be getting senile or something, you're always slipping away man!" He complained and I glared at him.

"Shut up Grimm!" I demanded and he snickered.

"Uh uh! Don't be a meanie now Hadieees!" He chuckled and I frowned. I hate it when he calls me that.

"Go drown yourself!" I said grumpy and Aidan pulled out his tongue and pointed it at me.

"Very original Hades!" He commented and I sighed and sunk deeper down in the huge comfy black-leather sofa I currently had placed my magnificent arse on. "What were you thinking of anyhow, you had a really hilarious grin on your face..." Aidan grinned. "It made you look so stupid, it was awesome!" I threw him a glare that probably would have killed him if he had still been human and he snickered.

"Ouch man, I could feel the vibes like knife-cuts!" He complained and blew me a kiss.

"What are you doing here?! Don't you have anything better to do?!" I whined and Aidan shook his head.

"Nah! And oh, is the old man getting tired off all the fun?" He teased and I exploded like most of the time when something annoyed me.

"I am not old!" I said very calmly, meaning very terrifying for everyone around. Everyone but Aidan, and Hel of course but she wasn't here and it never really annoyed me that she didn't fear me as it did with Aidan. Actually sometimes I feared her...

"You're old, perverted and mean!" He giggled, un-touched by my tone.

"Leave me alone!" I whined. Aidan blinked at me and straightened up a bit.

"What's the matter Hade? Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?" He asked and then raised his eyebrows. "Or on the wrong side of the wrong person?" He grinned and everyone else was eavesdropping on our conversation with interest and a little terror. Remember? Me = Hades...

I growled and glared at some right next to me and they quickly returned to their own business but still I knew they were listening.

"Get out of my house!" I ordered.

"It's not your house! It's Hel's!" He answered with a snort.

"No it's not!" I said and then cold shivers went down my spine and the atmosphere became pressing and cold. Aidan smiled at something behind me.

"Oh, there she is! Why don't we ask her about it?" He asked and I turned to see a tall slender female walk towards us. Around the room people bended their head to show her respect and her black long hair fell down her pale face as she returned the gestures. She was dressed in a tight black leather dress and black shoes that went over her knees – I'm a man, I don't know what it's called! – and she was truly beautiful in a very terrifying way.

If women are scary, this specific women is petrifying, I'll tell you that!

"Tell me what?" She asked as she smiled at us.

"Nothing..." I murmured and turned away from her again as Aidan grinned wickedly.

"We were just discussing whose house this is..." He said simply and as Hel walked up so I could see her she smiled gently.

"This is everyone's house." She said slowly and Aidan frowned, clearly annoyed over the answer. Hel smiled at him and then turned her attention to me.

Eventually I started to shift uncomfortably under her gaze and I finally met her dark-blue eyes.

"I need you in New York, Hades." She said and I gasped.

"New York?!" I shouted and she gave me a stern look.

"Yes."

"I'm busy!" I answered defiantly and crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from her, not even caring that I was acting like a child around the others.

"With what?!" Aidan asked, not helping at all to make me skip the mission. I glared at him. Hel sighed.

"All right then, I just give this high-school-massacre to someone else." She said and started to look around the room. My eyes shoot to her.

"Massacre?" I asked and my eyes brightened up. I love doing massacres. Aidan snickered.

"What did I tell you; perverted and mean!" He sang off-tune as Hel smirked and handed over the file in her hand.

I glared at Aidan before opening the file and started to inspect the inside.

Five victims... all seventeen-year-old boys... supposed to die in a gun-firing... nope... not worth me getting out from this sofa.

I handed the file back to her.

"Not interested." I said and turned my attention to my pale hands. Looked strange... they were unnaturally white... wait, since when did I care bout such things?!

Hel looked troubled and glanced at Aidan who shrugged.

"What? They weren't pretty enough for you Hade?" He wondered and I frowned but continued to avoid looking at any of them.

"Huh... I thought he'd be excited... they're all 17, all of them... what's it called... emos?" Hel said turned to Aidan who nodded. "And also a massacre... I thought he'd jump at this change!" She mumbled and I looked annoyed at her and Aidan.

"Yey, reaction!" Aidan yelled and waved his hands in the air. Damn, he's a pain in the arse!

"You okay Hades?" Hel asked, utterly concerned and I stood up, showing my annoyance and stomped away, leaving both Hel and Aidan confused behind.


End file.
